The Promise
by Ink Dinkedink
Summary: I showed you the meaning of true friendship, and you taught me the importance of brotherhood. I know I have a sister, but you are so much closer to me than she is or possibly can be.


Golden Sun © Nintendo/Camelot.

Story written by "Favri the Fisher".

* * *

**S**ometimes I wonder why I follow you round. Why I cling on you as if you're the last person I can depend on upon Weyard. Why didn't I leave when the dangers time after time tell me I shouldn't be there with you? Why didn't I go home when you time after time reject me and tell me I'm a nobleman and not a soldier?

It's still a bit of a mystery for me today. All I know is that I am still with you, and still want to be.

I followed you out into the unknown. Never hesitated to follow your commands in battle, never left your side. Most times, I'm more trouble than help. Most times, I'm more burden than relief. Yet, you help me rise again after I fall, and you lead me by the hand when the path is too dark for me to walk alone.

I showed you the meaning of true friendship, and you taught me the importance of brotherhood. I know I have a sister, but you are so much closer to me than she is or possibly can be. You were the one who taught me looking at my abilities as a blessing. You were the one telling me to remember all the brave things I've done.

We haven't always been best friends though. I remember when you used to complain about my performance. You hit me over the head if you caught me asleep on watch, and threatened to leave me behind when I slowed down your journey. I used to look at you with sadness, and wonder why you despised me so much. But somehow you keep giving me hope from time to time; a tap on the shoulder, a smile, even in sarcastic way. Perhaps I just made a big deal out of something unintentional. Or maybe I misinterpreted your words, but it was only because I was so desperate to be accepted as your friend.

I've never had any real friends before. In Kalay my friendships had always ended in heartache. My former friends rejected me for the same reason you did at first – because I of what I am; a Telepath.

Remember when we met the very first time? That was in Vault.

I was... a little bit younger than fifteen back then. I was matched against those terrible thieves. I was so lost and alone in that town. I ran around, doing what I did best – trying to track down information about my adoptive father's stolen goods. Failing to do anything, I just returned to the mayor's house to sulk, and weep.

I was startled when you approached me and tapped me on the shoulder in friendly gesture. You were so kind and soft-spoken. I like that in a person. You gave me a brief smile and told me not to be afraid. You told me you were just like me – you also had those mysterious powers. I was curious about you. I was curious about who you were. And why you would want to help me when I couldn't offer you any reward for the trouble.

You said people like us needed to stick together. I was so relieved for finally finding someone who didn't fear me, or judged me because I could do magic.

Yet, when I revealed to you what I could do, you changed your mind, so hastily that your very action left a permanent scar in my soul.

You took your promise back. Called me a spy, an agent. And that I could not be trusted.

I cried myself to sleep that night. Deep down, I could only blame myself. I should have known better – who in Weyard ever stayed around me once finding out what I could do? You shouldn't be any different. Just because you were a magician like me, it didn't change the fact that you are just a simple man with his personal secrets.

I was used to it. I was used to be alone. Especially outside Kalay when Father wanted to protect me, and he called me servant instead of son. I never ran any risks of getting kidnapped, but I did make a name of myself as "Lord Hammet's Telepath Servant". I'm used to being called agent and spy. It shouldn't have been a big deal. Yet, when _you_ said it, it just _hurt_. Because you gave me hope, and then you took it away. I felt so helpless when you left me all broken in spirit.

I don't remember ever being so rash, and definitely not _that_ rash as I was the next morning. But I was so desperate. I just wanted to go home. I wanted get my father's treasure back and just go home. I knew I could just wait for the escorts to arrive for me. Lord Hammet would rather want his fosterling back to Kalay in one piece, rather than receiving a magical artifact back from a messenger. But I didn't want to be a failure. I just don't want to repay Father with nothing when he had given me as much as everything I could name.

So I went to those thieves, alone. I demanded my foster father's treasure back. It was so stupid. Of course they'd laugh at me in the face. Of course they throw me out. Of course they'd teach me a lesson and give me a harsh beating. Why would they give up such an opportunity?

Although the damage to my body was healed in a few minutes, the harm to my soul was permanent. I didn't do much that day and just stayed indoors. I decided to wait for the escorts and accept that I was indeed useless on my own.

You came to me that evening. Apparently you found out about my dreadful encounter with the thieves. You said you regretted what you'd caused upon me. I should have known. I should have seen that you'd come to shelter me. Yet, I don't know why I reacted the way I did.

I yelled at you. I claimed you came here just to see how miserable I was. I said nothing of this would have happened if you just helped me the first time instead of arriving now to offer me pity. I went on hauling insults at you, and I said so many hurtful things I didn't mean.

You weren't impressed by me behavior. You walked away, disgruntled. I heard you speak about me outside the ward. You said I was a spoiled brat, and you asked Garet why you should help me. Garet returned to me. He said we'd settle with the thieves tomorrow, and that you could stay aside if you've decided to be irresponsible and selfish.

You came to help me anyway, your reason being "because Garet knows nothing about strategy". But you demanded one thing from me; that I'd never ever read your mind again. To me, it seemed you wanted to help me out of pride or pity. But being a Telepath, I learnt of the truth quite soon. It had its price, but I don't think we'd be this close if I hadn't broken my promise back then.

Maybe I'd never been out on this journey, maybe I'd tell stories about you in Kalay; "Oh, there was some arrogant wizard in Vault who helped me. He wasn't very nice as a person." Maybe you'd never had come this far on the journey. Or, maybe you'd have found another Adept to help you – someone who wasn't a novice who failed so many times.

It happened right after that Fredrik went to get the guards to collect the thieves. You looked so sad and upset when Fredrik told you the ones you pursued had left ages ago. You didn't notice me stepping closer to you. You didn't notice me use Psynergy. And you didn't notice me reading your mind until Garet pointed it out to you. I was a bit surprised, because you said you could detect me. But apparently, you must have your guard up in order to do that.

Maybe you still hold it against me that I read your mind that day, when you were weak and exposed, but I didn't do it out of spite. I did it because I cared. And I just wanted to quickly find out what your business was. I thought I could help you if I knew what was wrong.

I discovered so much – about your very important quest, about your past, and about you as a person.

You broke my spell, abruptly. There was a pain stinging my head and I felt dazed for a moment. In the next second I felt something wrap around my neck and push me up against the wall. It was you. With your gloves hands, you held me by my throat and pressed me to the wall. You leant menacingly towards me, and your shadow covered my small frame. You stared at me with such hate. Your hands on my neck trembled, but you didn't choke me. I was so scared. I pressed my hands and arms against the wall and closed my eyes. And my tears seeped out and trailed paths down my cheeks. I knew you dared, and would probably do it if I didn't choose my next words carefully.

But the only words I could say were "Mercy... _please_..."

You released me. You seized the Shamans' Rod and threw it at me. You told me to take it and run away to Lunpa or wherever I came from. You said you'd break my legs if you ever saw me again.

So I ran. I ran off to Lunpa, where I had been told my father was. But I couldn't even enter the city. The gates were locked and guarded. I tried to sneak. I tried to bribe. I tried to threaten. But everything was fruitless.

The gate-guards saw me as a little trouble-maker. They didn't believe I was the Prince of Kalay. They told me to go pester someone else. They told me to go do something useful instead of fooling around.

I wandered back into the woods. And I felt useless and weak once more. I didn't know what to do. I was just a boy. What could I do against guards?

It was then I then remembered _you_. Without another choice, I decided to seek your help again. You wanted to head west, so I ran ahead to wait for you. No one else would ever help me. I knew quite a lot about you after stalking into your memory, and I hoped that I could break your cold shell and pursue you to help me a second time.

I thought of you and your quest, and I wondered how much was truth and how much was your daydreams. The idea was so bizarre, almost laughable. Saving the world? I guess it was a pie even too big for me to swallow so hastily. But I did believe you tried to restore your honour and correct your crimes. You were just like me, charged with a task to recover a treasure you lost. That part of your memory was a bit of a blur. But I saw you kneeling in front an altar. I saw those powerful men surround you, questioned you, and make you lay a vow to reclaim the relics you'd lost.

You arrived at the Goma Ranges, just as I predicted. I overslept that morning, and you woke me up with your distant yelling – you were fighting with Garet over how to get around the Gome ranges with the road blocked. He showed you into the bushes, and you landed right on top of me. But the idea of asking for your help was dropped when I saw how angry you were. After what you did to me in Vault, I was a bit afraid of your violent nature. I couldn't bring myself to ask for more favors. I didn't want you to think I was an agent, being there to blackmail you with your secrets.

So I made up an excuse just to be there, if only to eliminate any suspects for spying. I didn't have a single coin left after travel. So I knew I had to seek your shelter, or I'd starve before the wild beasts hunted me down.

I said I wanted to help you, because... you helped me. You laughed at me in response. You pushed me so easily up against the mountain wall. You pointed at me, told me to have a look at myself.

"You dress in velvet and gold," you said, "You're a prince, not a warrior. You're the one who needs help and not me!"

I shook my head in denial, but I knew that you spoke the painful truth. I felt cornered and small. Yet, you kept taunting:

"Hah-ha! If you only can give you one reason to be able to help, you'd let me you help me!"

It seemed to be a hard thing to prove – my worth. I wanted to tell you I could track your enemies' location from the townsfolk. I wanted to tell you I could find information from people who won't give. But I didn't. I knew better than reminding you about what I was. Instead I cleared the current obstacle that blocked your way.

You looked at me, reluctant to accept defeat. But you let me come along, being a man of your word.

Throughout the whole journey, I wasn't much of a travel-companion. After being useful that once outside the Goma Ranges, it took a long time until you saw me doing any miracles again. Sometimes, I could tell that you even regretted taking me with you.

I collapsed on the road to Imil City. You made me walk such long distance without a break. Of course, all you saw in me was weakness. Time after time, you told me I should not be there with you and that I only slowed you down. I was saddened by your harsh words, but I could only blame myself for growing up in a palace. I never needed to walk longer distances. I rode or travelled by coach. You carried me when my feet were chafed. You complained, but you still carried me on your back, which somehow made me feel that a friendship was possible between you and me. So I promised I'd be better, but I didn't succeed very well. Most of times, I ended up putting myself in danger and you had to come to my rescue.

You never said it, or even thought it. Yet somehow, I blamed myself for stalling your journey, which later led to your failure in the Mercury Lighthouse. Perhaps you could have prevented the Light if you had arrived earlier. Perhaps you could have stopped the temple robbers if I had more useful in magic combat.

I had no one else to blame than myself. I was a diplomat, not a fighter. I was never taught how to use my powers to fight. I didn't even know I could conjure lightning before you showed me.

I remember when you held me by my hands and taught me. You taught me the correct stances, and how to channel Psynergy into destructive forces – how to create lightning, how to summon storms, and how to aid you in a fight.

I trained as much I could. Every evening I'd feel so numb in my head, and so weary in my soul. I wanted your acceptance so badly. You kept telling me that you, Garet and Mia were on this quest because it was your duty as Guardians. You said I didn't share that duty. It made me feel like an outsider. I wanted to be one of you. I didn't want to be the boy who tagged along for adventure and couldn't even contribute anything for the team. I tried my best. But my best just wasn't good enough. In the real battle atop the Mercury beacon, fear overwhelmed me and I misfired, shocking you and Mia into paralysis. You yelled at me and told me to back off. I tried, but I was in the middle of the battlefield. The enemy didn't hesitate to strike me down.

You wanted a reason to kick me home after that event. You wanted to tell me I was not fit for the journey. But kind words and gentleness wasn't a part of you, or so you claim. You don't want to look weak and soft-hearted, you say.

Of course you cared. If you didn't, I wouldn't have caught you asleep on a stool next to my bed after the battle. You were more injured than me, yet you were there clutching my hand so tightly, waiting for me to wake up.

I nearly died in battle. And you felt responsible to protect me and safeguard my life, since you were the one who let me join your adventure. You didn't want me to get hurt again; at least, you didn't want me to die on your account. But despite your noble intentions your words were sharper than swords.

You said I was useless rubbish. You said there was no purpose for me to stay around. You said I could not fight, I could not heal, I could not travel, I could not hunt, I could not cook – I could not do anything you wanted me to do. You said the only thing I could do was stalking people's minds, and that was a skill that didn't cover up all my disadvantages.

I wanted to die that moment. I had never felt so unworthy and unwanted before. If Garet had not grabbed hold of me, I maybe _would_ have drowned myself in a well, as you had told me to do.

I spent half of the journey proving my worth to you. I did my best to be a perfect friend and ally to you. Yet, I tried my best to please Mia and Garet, who told me to stop hurting myself for you.

There was a big argument in the cursed city of Kolima. You wanted to move on and leave the people behind. Mia and Garet wanted to save the people. They demanded your resignation from leadership, but you refused, claiming your decisions were for the greater good. The argument went down into the biggest fight we ever had within the group. You gave in when you found out you couldn't beat Mia and Garet when they teamed up against you.

They left you alone there, immobilized in the middle of the town. They said the ice-spell would wear off in an hour, and that you hopefully would have cooled down and recovered your senses. I left too, Mia dragged me away, but I did look back and I saw you look down to the dirt.

We didn't wait for you for supper. They said if you weren't ready to apologize, you might as well make your own food tonight.

You arrived to the inn when it was all dark. You dragged your feet upstairs. You looked so broken. I'd never seen you so down-spirited before. I wanted to help you in some way, so I went to the kitchen and cut you some bread and heated up the leftover soup for you – that was the least I could do.

You looked frustrated and angry when I found you in your room, not at me, but at something or someone else. You were staring at a map on your table and banging your fists against in. I entered with your food tray and told you to eat when it was warm.

You drew out a chair and sat down, letting out a deep sigh. You looked so tired and you drew the food tray to you without complaints. I glimpsed a smile from you, and although it was a sad one it definitely wasn't fake. You lifted the spoon and scooped up some soup to taste, but then you abruptly dropped it. You turned and looked at me in confusion and then suddenly asked why I was so nice to you when you'd only been a jerk towards me.

I didn't know how to answer that question – how does one answer a such question?

"You pity me, don't you?" you then said. "You read my mind, right? I don't need your pity!"

You grew angry in all of a sudden, and told me to get out. I ran away as quickly as I could, but I didn't really leave. I remained outside your door for a moment and peeked in. You sat by the table with your face in your hands and shook your head. Then you swept your hand over the table and knocked the food-tray down to the floor. And after that, you slammed your forehead onto the table and covered your head with your hands.

And then I understood how stressed and conflicted you were. I'd seen you broken several times during the journey. Sometimes you got yourself drunk too, much to Mia and Garet's irritation. And seeing you like that hurt me. I wanted to comfort you. I wanted to make you feel better. But I knew I couldn't. You'd not accept help from me. Because you cared so much for your pride.

And for that reason I didn't tell you what I did to make our travel across the Lamakan Desert possible. Even with my new Psynergy, we still needed equipment to survive the journey – I wasn't as if I could "Reveal" a river for us to swim through the desert. You were so stressed and pressured. We were out of money, and Mia and Garet were still displeased with your leadership. I thought you'd break if you failed here. Mia wanted you to resign and let her be leader. I admit I thought it was a good idea. She leads a clan, you don't. She was born a leader, you were not. I didn't want to see you hurt because you think you need to prop yourself up as a strong and mighty warrior when you in fact are just lost child at heart.

I went to Master Feh and requested his aid – Father used to do business with him in the past. But Master Feh wouldn't help me for free. So I pawned off my jade pendant, the only key to my unknown past, in exchange for mounts and food supplies. I didn't want to hurt your pride, so I made Feizhi lie that her father helped you because you saved her cousin Hsu.

You were so proud the next day we set off from town with our new equipment. It was good to see you smile again. But by the end of that desert adventure, I fell ill. It was serious sunstroke. At nightfall when we went to sleep, I was just about to fall into eternal slumber. You saved me using the Water of Hermes. The first thing I saw when I awoke in the oasis was you. You held me so close to you in the middle of the pond, relieved to see life flicker in my eyes again.

I felt so dazed and confused. I asked what happened. And somehow I turned your relief into anger. You pushed me away, and yelled at me for being so careless. You said I was an idiot for not speaking up when I was tired and felt no good. Saddened, I questioned why you even saved me to begin with, if I indeed was such so worthless in your eyes. And you said you didn't want to be responsible for my death, no matter how useless I might be.

Someone broke a promise – either Garet or Mia must have told you about my deeds in Xian, because miraculously, you treated me much better the next day. You offered me water when I was thirsty, though you still walked so proudly away when I tried to say thank you. You asked if I was tired and if I needed to rest, but always tried to slip in a snide remark in the same sentence. I didn't know what to believe. I didn't know what to feel. Even though I desired your friendship, I didn't want you to give it to me because you thought you owed me.

Nearing Kalay, we set up a camp in the woods. I caught you guarding my sleep again. You touched me so gently with your hands. You stroked my hair. You wrapped your extra blanket around my body to keep me warm. It felt nice, but I didn't know what your actions meant. And I wanted to know. I _needed_ to know.

So I sat up and confronted you, maybe even startled you. You looked at me, you were so stiff. But then you opened your mouth and said you were sorry for all the hurt you'd caused me. I sat next to you that night and we talked. We sorted out our differences, talked about everything we never resolved in the past, cleared up every misunderstanding and forgave each other for the dishonesty and selfishness. I instinctively rested my head against your shoulder. You shuddered, but to my relief you didn't shrug me off.

I bluntly asked you why you built those walls. Why you made yourself look so heartless and cruel. You're good person. You're kind and compassionate. But you thought it was your weakness. And you tried your best to change yourself and shed what made you beautiful in my eyes. You tried too hard to be a cold leader. Why? Was it was because of what happened in that terrible storm? When you decided to grow up and stop being a boy? Was it because the eruption of Mount Aleph left dark stain in your spirit? Or was it because your best friend betrayed you?

You didn't reply at first, and you looked so sad and thoughtful that I couldn't help myself. But you seized my hand and stared me in the eyes, making me ashamed for trying to read your mind again. But then I saw something glimmer in your eyes, and you abruptly drew me into your arms. My back complained and I shifted in my position, but you lifted me up to your lap to make it comfortable for me. You held me so close. Your breath, I felt it in my ear. Your hands, I felt them press against my back. And then I realized that you silently wept on my shoulder. I didn't know what to do. Or what to say. All I could do was to sit still and wait. I never thought you'd cry in front of me, a least not like this.

You spoke. You said you envied me, you said it was unfair that I could just have a peek inside someone's head if I was unsure, while you'd never know if someone lied or not. You said you've been betrayed by your best friend, that you're hurt to the core, and that your wounds just wouldn't heal. You said your former best friend used to be like me, kind and gentle, unyielding in his ways of showing affection and love. You said he meant so much to you, and that you could not even properly hate him even after what he did... and that it made you frustrated that I reminded you of him whenever I displayed my devotion to you.

I understood how you felt, I had felt the same. Knowing your friends have moved on or just thrown you away, yet you hope they'll come back to you one day, and tell they'd missed your company. But they never do, and it hurts. You want to move on, but you're afraid to give away too much only to be left behind again.

I pulled myself away from your embrace, and looked at your face. You avoided my eyes, as if you were ashamed of yourself for showing weakness. I wanted to make it better for you. Usually, one wouldn't need to say it aloud, but I felt the need to say it to you. I asked you if I could be your friend. I promised I would never do the things your former friend did, whatever he did to hurt you so deep. You looked unsure and hesitant, yet slightly hopeful. And I understood that you once again were hooked up on the fact that I am a Telepath – that I knew everything, and you knew nothing – that I could lie and you'd never know.

So I entwined my little finger with yours and I gave you my promise. I promised I'd never keep any secret from you. You smiled then. It was a mild, sweet smile. It suited you. I lifted my hand to brush the tears from your face, but you seized my wrist and stopped me. You ran your sleeve over your eyes, and then promised you'd never hurt me again. You promised you'd protect me, and that you'd be my most valued friend.

I'd never had so much faith in a friendship before. Your bold words gave me such hope. I wanted to believe in you. I really wanted to believe in a friendship that could last longer than a just few years.

I saw the brother I always had wanted and needed in you the moment you drew me into your warm embrace. But sometimes I still think you're scary. And it is because you can be so gentle and kind, yet turn so cruel and cold. You make me feel special, and I like that very much. Sometimes, you do make me feel small. People say I'm childlike, that I don't look my age. You're so kind to me, and sometimes you treat me as if I was five years younger than my age. But I don't mind at all. On the contrary, I enjoy it very much, since I never remember having a childhood full of laugher and play. Father forced me to grow up when I was seven, the time he discovered my abilities and wanted me to be his telepathic assistant.

We failed to find Lemuria. But you said we should keep travelling. You showed me the jade pendant I had pawned off in Xian. Lady Layana bought it back and entrusted you with it. She wanted you to help me find my real family.

I said I didn't need to find them, but Garet and Mia said it was a task they were willing to sign up for, so we decided to go for it. Also, you still had to track down the fate of Jenna and Kraden.

We found out they were alive - Jenna and Kraden. Felix, your former best friend, too. You reverted into your angry-leader-self again, determined to hunt him down. But you were better at controlling your emotions now, refraining from stepping on others tails and offending people who might help us. And you would back down as soon Mia or Garet called you out on your misbehaviour.

In Contigo City, we found my roots, but none of my family members were left to call me son, grandson, brother or cousin. The only thing I had left was a sister who was gone long ago. I didn't mind though. I said I had a father and mother – Lord Hammet and Lady Layana, and they were more than enough for me. Then, I also have you, but I didn't say that aloud. And calling our quest finished, there was just one task left – and that was to bring the Traitor of Vale to justice.

The confrontation was messier than expected. Atop of the Jupiter beacon, I failed you again as a comrade in battle. You're an excellent swordsman and Adept, and a master of duelling. You fended the enemies off while I used the Carry-stone to secure Garet to the ledge. We could have won the fight too, if I had not been the weak link in our team. Our enemies realized they couldn't best you, so they attacked me instead. One mercilessly chased me with a scythe, while the other kept you trapped with spells. Enraged, you called them names and cursed them. You told them to get over and fight you. You ploughed your way through flames and fire to reach me, but it was already too late. I was covered with cuts and burns, and I fell to my knees. Yet, those warriors from the north felt the need to finish me off with a Rising Dragon spell, or at least to show you my dreadful fate.

My fall became your fall. If you only hadn't flinched to lay your eyes upon my miserable form, you wouldn't have been caught off guard and been defeated. They laughed at you. They said you were no warrior – that you let me distract you from the fight. They were about to take the Mars Star from you, but they hesitated. Of course. They had tasted your fury, and they knew you would do anything to win. You would fight to your last breath of air. You would even drop the Mars jewel or destroy it if that's the way to prevent them from winning.

It was then Felix arrived, and demanded you released. His comrades demanded the Mars jewel as trade for our lives.

Mia and Garet, despite secure on their ledge, were still trapped a level below us. They told you not to do it. They said it was trickery – they said we had tasted sour trades in Venus Lighthouse already and that this trade could impossibly be any different.

The enemies heard our friends' shouts and warnings and pulled me up by the collar. They threatened to break my neck if you didn't comply with their wishes. I was so scared, so I wept. So you took out the Mars Star, and threw it at them, least symbolically giving up your important quest. After receiving what they wanted, those northern warriors tossed me down onto the floor like ragdoll. Mia and Garet called out my name, and you gasped and crawled over to me. You drew me into your arms, ignoring the rest of the world. I was so weak that I couldn't even speak. You stroked my cheek tenderly, and brushed my dry and broken lips with a thumb.

And that was the second time I saw you cry.

Gently, you carefully entwined our little fingers, vowing to me again. But this time, you vowed to take me home. You promised to take me home to where I belong. You promised to safely return me to my parents in Kalay, where I should be happy and live a life as a carefree little nobleman, rather than being battered and half-dead in this battlefield with you.

But I just smiled weakly and curled up to you for warmth. You're always so wise after the event, but I was used to it already. In that moment, I decided to stay by your side no matter what. You'd given me so much I thought I'd never have. You're the best friend I ever had. I wanted to be with you the very end.

So now I'm here, by the ruins of Vale, watching you help the villagers collect their possessions from the ruins to the refugee camp. You had wanted Piers to drop me off in Kalay before, but I wanted to see you find your happiness.

Many carriages are by the road to the south, and Piers's regal ship is there too. Today is the day we say farewell; to your village, and to each other.

Vale won't rise from the ashes. Your people will move to the east and the south. Garet says his family will move to Kolima. Felix has distanced relatives in Bilibin willing to help. Sheba is already gone with Farans well-timed escorts. Mia will return to Imil. And Piers wants to drop you off at Eastern Angara before returning to Lemuria to pay his respects to his deceased father and mother.

And I, I'll be here, waiting for Father's men to escort me home to Kalay. I am fine on my own now. You've made me feel much stronger, you've helped me grow so much. I feel much braver than I did before when I was dropped off in Vault to track down thieves. For that I thank you and I wish you good luck on your next journey. I wish you good luck with your life.

This time we part, I don't know when we'll meet again.

I smile when I see you and Garet board Piers's ship, but I feel tears stinging my eyes. Why? Why am I crying? I should feel happy for you. I should go to you and hug you and say goodbye. But instead I'm crying and refusing to see you for a last time.

Because I know that I won't be able to leave if I neared you again. I don't want to part from you. I trust you; I trust you will remember me. I believe we'll stay friends forever, despite that we are apart. But I don't want to part from you, my closest friend and brother. I wipe the tears and watch Piers's boat leave for the east. Secretly, I wave you all aboard goodbye from where I stand on the road at south. I jump back when a few carriages pass me, carrying families who would start a new life in Vault. Then I look back to the camp for a last time. Only a few people are left, waiting for distanced relatives and escorts to pick them up. A few minutes later even those people climb up on carriages and leave too, and it's only me left.

The sunlight is still strong in this autumn-evening and I sink down to the side of the road. I wonder if Father has forgotten to send escorts for me. I sigh. Of course the messenger has lost the letter again. I arise from the ground and look towards the road, lit by the evening sun.

As said, I'm fine on my own now. I can walk home by myself.

Suddenly a coach runs past me and blocks my way.

"There you are, Princey!" says the coachman. "I've searched the whole camp for you, brat!"

I look up at the coachman, who happens to be a certain goldsmith I am not friends with, and frown. Of all people, my father just _had_ to send _this_ person.

"Don't call me that!"

"Get up on the coach or walk home by yourself."

"You're paid!"

"I haven't received a penny! If my father didn't tell me to pick you up too, I wouldn't care if the wolves got you! Now get up on the carriage, I don't have all day!"

I mumble about rudeness and arrogance and vowed to complain to Father about this once I return to the palace. I had hoped for a comfortable and easy travel, but with this person as coachman, I'll probably have much nonsense to hear. I open the door on the coach's side to get in, and to my surprise I find _you_ there with your parents.

You smile brightly and wave at me. Your father and mother point at me and ask if I am the soul-mate you talk about.

I don't know what comes over me. I just feel so relived, and so happy. And unable to stem my emotions, I throw myself into your arms and embrace you tightly. You gasp and I can tell I startled you again. Yet, you gently pat me on the back, wrapping your arms around me when the coach starts moving. You wince when the coach runs over a rock, bumping your nose into my head. I wonder if I shouldn't take a seat somewhere elkse, but you pull me up to your lap, enjoying the closeness we share.

I hug you again. I don't care that people are watching. I just want you to know I love you. I say it to you, whisper those words into your ear. Yet, I feel how the tears well up in my eyes and blur my vision again. Because I don't know if that really was the right thing to say.

I look at you. You look surprised. Not disgusted or embarrassed, just _surprised_. Your hands stay firm on my back, gripping into the smooth velvet cloth that is my cape. I look away, the situation got embarrassing in all of a sudden, especially when you're silent. But a gentle smile tug at the corner of your lips, and then you _laugh_. Not in a stupid embarrassed way, but heartily, _joyful_. You hold me, and you pound my back lightly.

"Ah ha-ha," you laugh, "I love you too."

I feel horrible. I just bared my very soul to you and you're laughing? – Thinking I'm telling you jokes?

"I'm _serious_," I squeak, not sure if I should just force myself off your lap and out of your embrace or not.

You pull me away slightly, still keeping me on your lap – it's harder now, since the coach is moving faster. You've stopped laughing and I am at the verge of tears. I feel nervous, even scared. You kiss my forehead, and I look into your cornflower eyes. You're smiling, still so joyful as before.

"Me too," you say. "I thought you knew, _Little Brother_."

Your mother pats me on the head, and your father chuckles. I guess neither of them knows I'm seventeen, since I look so small compared to you. I put my arms around your neck. And I weep.

"I thought you left for Bilibin," I say, "I thought I'd never see you again."

You chuckle, and then you reveal to me you had relatives in my hometown. The coachman for instance, was your second cousin on your mother's side.

"Besides," you add and show me your pinky finger, "I promised to bring you home, remember?"

I smile. I then ask you what you plan to do now when your quest was over. You shrug, still cuddling me like I was a doll and enjoying every moment of it.

"I don't know..." you say. "We'll find my relatives first. Then I'll... try finding a find away to feed my family. I'd probably become a mercenary for hire, since I don't excel in craft or know how to do business."

"Isaac," I say, "I'll help you... I don't think I can ever repay for everything wonderful you've done for me and given me... but now when I can help you, I want to... I want to help you start afresh in Kalay. I know you won't accept a single penny from me, but I can help you find a place to live, and help you with contacts and recommendations. If you ever need any help, just tell me. I'll help you."

You smile and raise your right hand showing me your little finger.

"Is that a promise?"

I loop my pinky around yours.

"Yes."

* * *

_**I**__t is dark. The crescent moon shines upon the sky. He looks out from the carriage, gazes at city gates of Vault where they would find shelter for the night. It had been a long time he visited this town. The coachman rants, when he finds the amount of refugees from Vale that wants to enter the city._

_"Hey Great Hero, shall we skip the town and keep travelling instead? It's take hours till we gain entrance."_

_"It's no big deal waiting," says Isaac to his impatient cousin. "We need to find a place to rest. You're more than tired, Cousin. Let's continue tomorrow."_

_The coachman doesn't reply, and he takes it as a yes._

_"Son, you've grown up," says the father then._

_He smiles and looks down at Ivan, who sleeps with his head on the mother's lap._

_"It's thanks to him."_

* * *

**T**hanks for reading.

-Favri


End file.
